always have and always will
by rebeccabraxton
Summary: Even on the verge of death, the love brax shared for Charlie helped him make the right decision , but when the decision you've made is the right kind of wrong could one of the most important relationships you have be put in jeopardy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so watching the episodes from this week I wanted to make a mini version of charlies ghost re-appearing and their final goodbyes , because their final goodbye had me in tears , I may use bits and pieces from the show but mostly are mine (where I will start is after charlie returns so charlie and brax have met eyes but not talked , enjoy Read and review**

**DISCLAIMER**

_I do not own home and away or any storylines/characters from the show I write for fun, any characters or storylines I make up are usually my own and they may not be used in any circumstance without my concent thank you..._

"charlie.." brax stumbled across words and charlie just smiled

"where the hell am I" he asked anxiously

"that doesn't matter brax" brax's eyes were clouding up as he heard his true loves angelic voice again

"hey hey I didn't mean it like that I just meant, it isn't important" she replied also stumbling across words

"no , I understood what you meant its just… I never thought I'd hear your voice again , or see your big beautiful eyes looking at me,I thought I wouldn't see you until…." Brax paused there and let alone tear run down his cheek and charlie pulled him into her embrace and gave him a hug

"brax , listen to me, it is way to early in your life to even think about that, you've got your whole life ahead of you so go and fight for what you care for " charlie spoke

"nah charlie I don't wanna go back, since you've…"brax paused not wanting to say the word "been gone all I've done is fight and fight, everything with dad, Casey, Kyle, the outback ,Bianca and heath , Rocco , Tamara , ruby , Geoffrey king, Hayley and the list just goes on and on and on , the last time I didn't have to fight , was the night before Jake turned up in town my life is just a fight and I feel its time to let go"

"but brax… imagine the fight heath, Casey , Bianca, Natalie ,Kyle ,Ricky imagine the fight that you letting go will give them" charlie tried to convince brax but was failing

"but charlie, here I'm with you, and only you , we will be free with out anybody gossiping about us" brax replied

"once you let go there is no going back you know" charlie spoke while trying to figure out braxes reasons

"I know charlie trust me I know but im not good to anyone in summer bay, I have no one to go back to"

"even Ricky, brax she loves you " but before charlie could finish brax tried to interrupt "and don't tell me you don't love her to because I know you brax" charlie was still failing miserably

Brax tried to change the topic and spoke

" there was one question you left me hanging for" brax started to speak

"can you tell me what you were going to tell me once we arrived in the city " brax asked and a slight smile crossed charlies face

"that morning.. I found out I was pregnant, I was going to tell you in the city, but I never got to"

Another lone tear ran down braxes cheek

"how far along were you" he asked

" 8 weeks, you know you can meet her"

"wow isn't that late to find out, what?"

"I said you could meet Ashlee" an a smile spread across braxes face

"my favorite name"

" yer" she replied

"mummy!" a small voice yelled out and ran into charlies arm

"hey ashy, this is.."

" mummy is dat my daddy" an a smile crossed brax and Charlie's face

"yes hunny it is, how did you know"

"daddy's eyes are like mine" Ashlee spoke and pointed at her eyes and charlie and brax giggled

At once she jumped into braxes arms and kissed his cheek and brax responded in a tickle and a kiss

"dadd-y –ple-se –s-toop-it-tic-ckles" Ashlee managed to slip out as she giggled

At that moment Charlie knew telling brax about Ashlee was a mistake and that he wasn't going to leave not even for love

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I will update when I can ,I'm just thinking maybe 6 chapters , im not sure anyways I hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy why are my eyes green?" Ashley asked while giving a Braxton grin ,one of the few things she had from brax

"umm , I have no idea I guess you're just really lucky , green eyed girls are always pretty" brax replied scratching his head

"what about me?" charlie asked mocking hurt look

Before brax could reply Ashlee bet him to it

"mummy , you the pwettiest" Ashlee giggled

"I agree with ashy , charlz you are the prettiest"

"thank you brax and ashy" charlie giggled back

"mummy can I get something to eat?" ashlee gave puppy dog eyes and before replying charlie pretended to think by rubbing her chin

"of course hunny"

"thank you mummy, I wove you mummy and daddy" ashlee giggled and gave brax and charlie and hug and kiss before going off

"I can't believe how much I've missed" brax let a lone tear slip own his cheek

"hey none of us knew this would happen, don't you dare blame yourself" charlie spoke sternly

"but charlie, it was my enemies , my past that got you killed , broke us apart, left an 18 year old without a mother , and had a very good friend feeling very guilty." Brax proclaimed

"charlie , I don't wanna go back , I have more here then I do in summer bay so why go back"

" brax , stop trying to make excuses , you've fallen in love with Ricky , heath and Bianca are getting married , Tamara's memory will come back, here you've only got me and ash"! Charlie exclaimed

"I can't force you to go back , but I can tell you that it's the right thing to do" charlie explained

"your right charlie, you cant force me to go back , you've just told me I have a daughter, an you expect me to leave" brax spoke showing no emotion even though he was holding his tears back

" your holding tears back ,brax I know telling you you had a daughter doesn't help but , do you want your family to go through what you went through when i left , do you wish that on any one brax do you, are you that cold blooded ?" charlie exclaimed in a shaky voice and brax just kept quiet no come back no nothing

"I didn't think so" charlie whispered loudly

**Sorry for ending the chapter with a fight , I had to do it , I have a goodbye in mind but im trying to think of things in between , anyways thank you for reading , enjoy…. Read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

"wheres ash?" brax questioned charlie

"I put her to sleep, she was tired."

"oh ok , I'm sorry about before its just you told me that I have a daughter and I can stay with my true love, I have a choice to keep that but you don't want me to"

"brax , of course I want you to stay, its just I want what's best for you, I don't want you to hate me for the decision you make , if I had a choice to stay I would've taken it but I didn't , you do have a choice and I want you to take advantage for the fact you get another chance" by now charlies voice was shaky but she tried to cover it with a smile , but she knows I could see right through it

"but I want you and only you" braxes body was trembling as he spoke , he tilted his head back so the tears wouldn't run down his face

" Darryl go and live that dream, that happy ending that you have always wanted and deserve more than anyone"

"no charlie…" but before he could finish what he was saying she interrupted

"brax go to Ricky stop denying that your falling in love"

"im not falling in love, I never will" brax spoke adamantly

"why brax why exactly?" brax didn't answer he just shrugged his shoulder as tears start to brim his eyes

"Darryl answer me, why can't you fall in love?" charlie knew exactly why but she needed to hear it from brax to prove that h was over her

"charlie , after you left, I was numb I didn't think I could love again and…" before brax could finish that sentence a tear rolled down charlies face and brax caught it

"and it was my fault, If I stayed away from you , you would still be alive"

"no brax , I'd be desperate as well as dateless and I wouldn't know what love is, you have to stop blaming yourself, I put you through so much pain after I died" she didn't miss brax flinch when she said the word "you made me happy , like I'd never been before." Charlies voice wasn't angry or annoyed it was teary and sympathetic

"charlie you were the first girl ,I ever loved and I don't want to get hurt again" brax whispered , charlie lifted braxes chin up an told him

"life's a chance , and life is to short not to take it ," brax smiled at her words but he didn't know what to say he couldn't cry that wasn't Darryl Braxton he didn't cry

"brax your telling me that your not going to find another true love , not going to have kids , not going to get married…." But before charlie could continue brax interrupted

"nah charlie ,not without you, my happy ending got buried when you got buried" by now a waterfall was falling down brax and charlies cheeks

" no it didn't ,I'm not asking you to forget me I'm asking you to give your heart another chance, because everyone needs to be happy even if its wrong"

"I love you charlie" brax whispered

"I love you to brax"

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I think 2 more chapters because the good bye is really sad but really long, please read and review motivates me , by the way I'm thinking another chax story if you have any ideas please PM me and if you have ideas for my story along the horizon that'd be great thanks hope u enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

"good morning daddy" Ashlee yawned

"good morning ashy"

"good morning brax" charlie giggled at ash and brax while they yawned then stared at each other at the same time

"mummy can I go play with Rocco" ashy asked and brax gave charlie a confused look

"of course you can"

"ok mamma, wuv you mamma, wuv you daddy"

"Darcy paid me a visit and asked me to look after rocco" charlie explained

"really" brax replied

"she said she missed me and she also told me she wanted to live with heath and to take care of rocco, it was so hard to hear , to be honest I was bawling my eyes out"

" I don't blame you , shes a smart kid , though I dunno if its from heath or tegan because from both ways its creepy , charlie , I've made my decision and your right my family are depending on me to wake up so im going to go back"

"and he finally admits its" she clapped her hands sarcastically "I'm happy"

"its just im not ready to say goodbye to you "

"yes you are brax you've survived this long you can keep doing it"

" I love you so much charlie"

"I love you to brax but you gotta let go ,give Ricky a chance she could be your new charlie with less baggage of course" charlie joked half heartedly

" shes not in your league charlie , your in a league of your own"

"daddy, daddy , where are you going" a sweet voice asked as brax leant down and brax pecked her cheek

"daddy has to go ashy, but I promise you I will see you again, and I wont be going anywhere but I want you to remember me and I want you to remember , I love you so much, your daddys little princess , who is going to be very smart and very pretty"

Inside charlies heart was braking , but she knew it was the right thing to do, tears were falling down all there faces

"I love you to daddy" and with that brax picked ashlee up and gave her a big bear hug and gave her a kiss with a waterfall falling down our cheeks

"im going to miss you daddy"

"im going to miss you to ashy"

"I didn't think it would be that hard"

"you do know that you two will be reunited one day in the far future"

"I know , but I wish I could be apart of her whole life"

"I wish you could to, but when your happy ash is happy , arhh I feel like times running out"

"so do I"

"brax please go enjoy your life every second of it , you deserve happiness wherever you can find it"

"charlie , I love you so much and I don't want to leave , but because I love you I will"

"you got a new tat when did you get it" charlie ran her fingers along the tat

"I got it 18 months ago, I got it after a women I loved died" tears started to brim charlies eyes and braxes voice was crackley

"when she died my heart died with her, until 3 months ago I found a new love but once again I got hurt, but I thank her for giving me a chance to see my true love again and to meet my daughter"

By now charlie was silently sobbing and tears were running down braxes face , but he couldn't resist her so he pulled her into his embrace as she sobbed into his chest. After they both calmed own there was a silence and charlie broke it

"I guess the saying is really true"

"what saying"  
"you don't realize how much you love someone until their gone"

"im so sorry charlie"

"why" charlie questioned slightly confused

"I didn't take care of ruby and she ended up in jail for it"

"first of all brax ,both your lives were turned upside down , you were both grieving and I didn't expect you to'

"even if you didn't rubys like my daughter , I'd do anything to protect her"

"I always secretly hoped she would expect you as her father , step dad tipe thing only not a mean one" brax just laughed

"you know theres one thing we never got to do"

"what's that"? charlie asked

"for better , for worst, for richer, for poorer , in sickness and in health , to have and to hold , from this day forward for as long as we both shall live"

"please don't make this harder than it already is" charlie begged

"charlie for one last time"

"for better , for worst, for richer, for poorer , in sickness and in health , to have and to hold , from this day forward for as long as we both shall live, I know pronounce you husband and wife ,you may know kiss your bride" charlie chocked out , and without notice braxes lips crashed onto hers, her lips tingling at there meet , like the good old days, after their passionate kiss there forheads and noses were leaning against eachothers

"I love you so much charlie"

"me to brax ,I love you so much"

"I dont want to go"

"brax I need you to do something for me, when you've recovered enough to reach over to the top drawer next to your bed , there will be a few letters, I want you to give them to whoever there addressed to" brax nodded then spoke

"I wish you woke up"

"me to, but like I said I love you now, tomorrow when your recovering and every day after that"

"I wish we got that stereotypical ending but we didn't"

"cana de mo. croi, be that for Ricky, she needs and loves you, we had our time and it was taken, but there was a time that I was uncontrollably happy no one could ruin it, brax be that man, the sarcastic, cocky and strong man I fell in love with' charlie had tears running down her face and brax wasn't to far off

"he's not there, im not that sarcastic strong and cocky man you fell in love with, im anything but strong"

"brax if anything your stronger than what you were , double the man that you were , and I love you for it" tears were running down both our faces

"im going to miss you so much charlie"

"me to"

And with that charlie gripped braxes hand tighter than ever , the wind blowing and at the same time we spoke "I love you" those 3 little words that changed our whole relationship , charlie was sobbing her heart out and brax was to, brax then leant in and gave charlie a kiss before saying

"this is goodbye"

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"doc is he going to wa…." Heath asked before being interrupted

"charlie" brax groaned

"did he just" asked a shocked heath

"yes heath I think he did, can you please wait outside for a while" sid asked and heath nodded

"charlie…" brax once again groaned

"brax if you can hear me open your eyes" and brax did just that

**Omg that was so hard to write ,I was crying through the whole thing.. thank you for all the reviews and the story still has about 2 chapters left, sorry for not keeping brax with charlie but I don't know what I could have done with the story so i went with the goodbye, thank you for reading hope your enjoying this fanfic , read+review**

**Enjoy…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy you all like the story , I love writing it, thank you for all the reviews they motivate me and make me want to write anyways lets get on with it….**

_"doc is he going to wa…." Heath asked before being interrupted_

_"charlie" brax groaned_

_"did he just" asked a shocked heath_

_"yes heath I think he did, can you please wait outside for a while" sid asked and heath nodded_

_"charlie…" brax once again groaned_

_"brax if you can hear me open your eyes" and brax did just that_

_._

_._

_._

"wheres charlie?" brax asked knowingly confused

"brax charlies not here" sid explained

"but she was just here , we were talking?" right now sid was extra confused

"brax let me check you up and then I can answer questions"

**45 minutes later/ after examination-heath-bianca-kyle and casey are there**

Sid allowed family to come in while he added a few things to his drip

"doc, im telling you charlie was here with ash" brax exclaimed

"whos Ash" heath asked curiously

"My daughter, and , you" he pointed to sid "and you knew about it , you lied to me for 18months of my life"

"brax, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you and ruby but I couldn't"

"of course you could, you quack" Bianca stared at heath annoyed and pinched his arm

"inspector joyce wouldn't let me because he was afraid of your safety , if you found out"

"whatever you say, but the fact is I'v been lied to for the past 18 months of my life" thankfully sids emergency button beeped so he had to leave

"so you saw Buckton?, and your daughter , im guessing Ashlee?"

"yes, we talked a lot, we said a proper goodbye, she told me to move on , we….doesnt matter" brax muttered

"of course it does matter" casey convinced brax

"I gave her one last kiss, and the doesn't matter thing is something that stays in between charlie and I" everyone nodded

"heath , can you do something for me"

"course" he nodded

"can you opn up that top drawer for me?" heath look at brax confused

"ok but theres nothing in there" heath was shocked when there were a few letters

"she was right" brax mumbled under his breath

"you all think im delusional , but I'm telling the truth , look for your self" and he gave Bianca a letter with her name on it and she opened it

_To my dearest best friend Bianca,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving without making things right, I forgive you, though I never really was angry with you, I'm happy you enjoyed the engagement party and went on with it….._

_I wish so very much that I could be with you during everything with Rocco ,HEATH! , Liam, April , Adam and so much more. You have been through so so much and I admire you for getting through it._

_You are my bestes friend I've ever had , and I super miss our chats and girly nights. If I had a second chance I would've taken it straight away but sadly I didn't, you did though._

_Good luck with the wedding, I always knew you and heath would end up together , I love you,_

_Love from your best friend Charlie_

_PS: 3__rd__ time around, Bianca don't mess it up!_

Bianca had tears flowing down her face 'I love you to' she muttered out loud, brax was shocked to see there was one for heath

_Dear my nearly brother in law , Heath, _**heath frowned wondering what that ment**

_Right now your probly cracking some funny joke about brax being delusional, or your frowning at what I meant, well just like you and me , your brother is a very secretive person, which is why no one found out about our engagement, now im guessing your giving brax a weird look and your wondering where the ring was / is…., me and brax were together for 10 months, including break ups which only lasted about 2 weeks , the night before we were supposed to leave brax asked me and of course I said yes. We never got a chance to get the ring, so the ring is in a jewelry shop some where._

_Your wondering why I've written you a letter and why I'm telling you?_

_Heath as much as I hated you, I saw you as my brother that I never had, You are a truly surprising man heath, and you havnt been arrested this year! – im so proud how you handled Adam and everything with Bianca and rocco, well done brother._

_It would be weird don't you think Sargent Braxton? Wouldn't go down to good at the station _

_Good luck with the wedding, I wish you all the best with Bianca and I truly hope 'that guilt' doesn't stop you having some mini riverboys or a new breed of rivergirls._

_Love from charlie_

Guilt consumed Heath as the letter bought back so many bad memories and how many bad jokes he cracked about her, Bianca was crying a river as she to had flashbacks of the last time she spoke to charlie, it was all silence when brax coughed to break the silence and handed a letter to kyle , which made them all stare at kyle , then kyle opened the letter and read it out loud

_Kyle,_

_Wow ,another Braxton who would've thought, you're an only child right? Now your wondering why is braxes dead girlfriend that you know nothing about writing you a letter,your answr is, im wishing you luck, that you will find love, have a family and not end up arrested._

_Brax, heath and casey are all short tempered which im guessing you already know from the dessert but make an effort because in the end it'll be worth it._

_Good luck brother…_

_Charlie_

Brax by now was sad but didn't show it , he gave casey his letter and waited for casey to read it

_To my dearest Casey, _

_You are like a son to me, when you met Ruby she was finally happy and I could tell you were to because whenever I saw you to, you both had a massive grin on your faces, You wont understand what I'm talking about until brax reads his letter, but before the riverboys arrived me and rubys relationship was just getting back on track,when I accepted you two being together, it was because your brother convinced me, I know me and brax keeping our relationship secret was hypocritical and I know it may ruin me and rubys relationship as I had lied rubys whole life, until she was 16…. _**Everyone but Bianca was confused as she knew exactly what charlie was talking about and she loudly whispered "oh charlie" and casey continued reading the letter**

_Every family has their secrets , but if you don't like one that gets revealed , please don't hate your family for it, they were probly doing what was best for you ._**Heath and brax knew exactly what charlie was talking about and heath didn't miss brax clench his jaw , casey was confused as ever.**

_I thought you and Ruby were meant for eachother , I thought you two would get married and have kids ,I feel so guilty because my death caused you two to break up ,im sorry._

_Love from Charlie_

_PS: I can guarantee you, Tamara's memory will come back _

There was a letter for Leah , Watson , ruby, morag ,darcy and sid , which brax would deliver once he was out of hospital , so he opened his and read it out loud, wondering what it would say

_Dear My dearest Fiancé brax,_

_Right now your going to hate me because you spilt all your life secrets to me, I did to but there were 3 that I never told you, I decided you deserve to know…_

_Ruby's father was a violent and nasty man,_**brax felt his throat dry up when he read this out, **_not against me , well not until one night, I was 13 around October the year before ruby was born, the music was loud and my head was pounding so I decided to have a lie down in one of the rooms when , grant came in,he was so caring and symphethetic when he started to kiss my neck, I said no ,I swear I did, the next minute I'm pinned up against a wall,_** brax paused and took a shaky breath and blinked away the tears,Bianca had texted leah coz she knew the situation and leah walked in silently and brax continued,**_ then my pants are undone, me trying to scream but I just couldn't bcause his cold hand was clamped over my mouth. Afterworlds I felt so dirty, and disgusted. 2months later,I was getting sick and was late, I didn't want to believe it but I knew I was pregnant, no one found out until I was 4 months with ruby._

_5 months later I had ruby, but I couldn't cope so I ran away to my aunty michelles, I ended up cutting my face out of albums, and self destructing, it took me 3 months for the colour to return to my face and 8 months for me to laugh, when I was 15 I returned, ready to be rubys mum but she had bonded with mum and dad and I wanted what was best for ruby, so I let them adopt her out, so ruby grew up thinking I was her older sister, when she was 16, I got hit by a car,and I needed an operation , the doctor said it may be complicated because of my cesarean scar and I revealed I had a baby, it then turned into lie , on top of lie on top of lie until I told ruby, she hated me, she found my year book and did the one thing I feared she would do, She tracked down the man who controlled my whole life, who took away my innocence but gave me the best thing that's ever happened to me other than you._

_He followed ruby back to summer bay, which is when ruby started to doubt me and my story, a while later I took him to a cabin in the bush, I tazered him and tried to get a confession for my benefit when ruby figured out where I was, when she got there we fought, then I agreed to let him go, once ruby untied him, he rubbed his eyes and said the one thing I never wanted to hear in my life, what he said after he attacked me he told me "it's not the first time I've made a girl cry, like a sookie little kid" he laughed as I cried , when ruby untied his arms he said I cry like a sookie little kid , when ruby slapped him across his face and I broke down…. 4 nights later we were called to a murder , I knew it was him, I had a feeling, I was right. A detective came to the bay , he ended up arresting me for murder and ruby for an accessory ,then my dad confessed…_** the letter was written with ink and some words were smudged with charlies tears, Bianca and leah were crying because they knew what happened briefly but this letter had mor detail then what charlie had told them , casey was staring at the wall same with kyle, heath let a tear roll down an brax couldn't keep the tears, after a long silence brax continued reading.**

_I feel so guilty that my daughter is a product of something so terrible….. thank you for looking after ruby, considering the situation im proud of you, you would be a perfect dad, take the chance if you ever get it …._

_do you remember what day today is (17 april 2011)? It was one of the best times of my life, pinning you onto that fridge was a piece of cake…._

_I love you so much brax , your well and truly the love of my life.._

_Love your fiancé charlie_

Everyone was crying that emotional letter but the one bit brax didn't readout was tell the truth and he knew that eventually it would unwrap

**Sorry for not updating sooner my keys on my laptop are getting worse , I couldn't help but involve grant in the letter, because I think the writers of home and away mention someone's past then forget which I think is stupid and should be reminded of more often. Next chapter some of the other letters will be read.**

**Im so happy everybody's enjoying my story, while I was in bed I thought of new ideas and one came into my head, which I in a way added into brax and caseys letter , so yes after all the letters have been read I'm going to do a sequel of their lifes after the shooting , I love writing this story….**

**Enjoy reading, READ+REVIEW, reviews keep me motivated **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so stoked that you all liked the chapter, like I said this is braxes recovery but I may just make this a long story, yup I'll do that,if you have any ideas PM them to me or add them into your review, enjoy**

**Now to answer a few reviews**

**Emilykylieparker**

_Like I said if you want to find out keep reading, I'll try not to drag it out, but I may have no choice,might just make chapters longer_

**Guest**

_If your from the UK you may be abit mixed up and no charlie is in braxes head_

**Guest**

_I don't know how I managed to add Kyle in, in most storys charlie is so much calmer and funner than she was in the show lol… ruby will be included in this story just to let ruby fans know…. I cant wait to reveal the Braxton secret, but I don't want to reveal it all at once I want to slowly unravel it_

**Chloe**

_I'm thinking maybe april can go visit ruby after brax? Don't know , I hope they eventually forgive her though no offence (BTW ruby is one of my fav characters) I think that maybe she was mentally ill , with how they made her grieve_

**Anyways thanks to those who reviewed ,means a lot to me, enjoy chapter 6….. remember READ+REVIEW**

After the Braxton letters were read and everyone had calmed down Brax passed Leah, her letter, she took a deep breath and started to read it out loud

_Dear my dearest Best friend and housemate Leah,_

_I know right now just like the doctors and everyone else your brain is in overdrive wondering whats going on , but as you know brax was on the verge of death which somehow made us meet again…_

_I firstly need to apologize for all the drama I've caused in your house, Joey , angelo, grant , ruby, arrest warrants,dad, search warrants ,kidnapps, guns , death, blood and secret romances (BRAX), honestly if I were you i would've kicked me out ages ago , but you didn't and I'm forever grateful for that…_

_VJ has grown so much and is so smart , hope he enjoyed Greece, great now everyone thinks I'm some phsyco stalker following your every moves. Don't let anyone run you out of your own home, their the stalkers not me!_

_I wish you all the best that you find your dream man and live happily ever after…_

_I love you, love from charlie…_

Everyone was sniffing away tears including heath, then he decided to lighten up the mood "I knew Buckton was a handful but seriously if there was that much drama in your house maybe I should move it" most just scoffed or rolled there eyes until sid walked in to check his OBS

"brax you seem to be fine , and you'll probly make a full recovery" and with that sid was about to walk out the door when brax stopped him

"doc wait"

"yes brax"

"I know you think I'm delusional but I really am not , you can see for your self" and with that brax handed sid his letter and he read it out loud

_Dear Doctor Walker,_

_You are a very good doctor and man Sid , and so are your children, I'm sorry for all the pain my family has caused you over the past year , and I hope one day you can forgive my family._

_I honestly don't mind if you don't forgive us as I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm not excusing what rubys done either ,but me of all people know what some people do when they think their in love._

_Tell april and dex, good luck in the future, indi that she may find love again even if its not the same, and sasha that she has a very bright future ahead of her, and believe in yourself sid don't let your problems get in the way of life_

_Love from Sergeant charlie Buckton_

"thank you brax"

"your welcome doc"

And with that sid walked out and the police came in and kicked everyone out,when I say police I mean Watson and emerson

"good afternoon mr Braxton" emerson spoke before Watson could speak "could you give us your statement" brax nodded and gave his statement and then he passed Watson her letter and she was shell shocked because she knew charlies writing so well "just read it she gave it to me when I was in a coma" which made her confused but she read it aloud like everyone else so she could believe it

_Dear my dearest best friend georgina,_

_You are an amazing police officer, and I'm proud that an officer like you took my place as sergeant , and I 100% believe in you, good luck in the future and I wish that one day you'll become a detective or inspector._

_Your amazing at your job don't give up!_

_Love from sergeant charlie buckton_

Watson was gobsmacked and speechless "thank you Darryl" she said brax nodded and she left

Brax decided it would be to confusing if he gave darcy her letter so he decided to give it to him once he's older

**2 weeks later – brax has recovered – out of hospital – city womens jail**

Brax walked upfront desk

"umm hi I'm here for a ruby buckton, I'm Darryl Braxton, I have to give her something to read, you an read it if you want" and the women nodded and read the letter "yes you can go in" so brax putall his stuff in a locker an walked in, he walked to a table and spun his ring around his finger like he did when he was nervous and he looked up when the gates opened and he saw the familiar face of ruby buckton and she ran into his arms crying , they embraced in an emotional hug for about 1 minute.

" I never thought I'd see you again" ruby chocked out

"me neither , but look where I am, my family are behind bars to often" brax spoke trying to find a way to start conversation

"whats happened now"

" well after the coppers took you away, dad and casey went on a roadtrip, or should I say an armed robbery, and dad was setting case up and told him to shoot the manager of the hotel but case shot dad and dad died" by now ruby's jaw was agape and basically on the floor "anyways he got arrested and 3 days before caseys trial he went missing, turns out we have a half brother, kyle, he kidnapped casey and took him to namburulla then he tortured him, case met his girlfriendish there Tamara ,anyways me and Natalie found him just alive, then casey got arrested again, heath and biancas baby Rocco passed away from SIDS , then Adam turned up he helped us find kyle in Melbourne then adam payed for a hot shot lawyer and casey got 1 year periodic detention and a 5 year behavior bond, but Casey got stabbed inside so he didn't have to go back, then heath got attacked , I found out adam was dodge , then he kinda got killed and I left and told heath to call an ambulance but he didn't and then adams little sis came ,we kinda got together, and then weird stuff started to happen such as me getting hacked losing 100 k, heath losing custody of darcy , casey getting set up, Kyle getting set up and then tamara and ricky went missing, turns out Adam never died and he thought we left him on the side of the road , tamara was released and she ended up losing her memory because of the trauma and he kept Ricky, he alled me for a meeting and when I got there ricky was there tied up , it was a set up and i ended up getting shot. Ricky called an ambulance and then I ended up in a coma, when I was waking up adam stuck potassium into me, then I kinda flatlined but they got me back, when I was in a coma I kinda saw someone" brax paused but ruby was speechless "I saw charlie and your little sister" and her head snapped up

"what did you say"

"while I was in a coma I saw charlie and my daughter your sister ashlee "

"I don't get it she's dead"

"yes I know but the doctors said because I was on the verge of death anyone that died that I loved I would most likely seen them" brax spoke

"what does my little sister look like?" ruby asked curiously

"charlies hair colour but curly, my skin colour, charlies eyes and my smile"

"she would be gorgeous" ruby was tearing up

"anyway I have a letter that charlie wrote for you" and brax handed ruby the letter and she read it out loud

_Dear my beautiful first born Ruby,_

_I'm so sorry Ruby,I broke a big promise remember "I'll be there when you graduate , when get married , when you have kids"you never should've had to make such a big decision but I'm proud because you made the best choice , for all our sakes…._

_I'm not going to lie I'm disappointed in you ruby, but again me of all people can't judge with all the mistakes I've made , one day you will be forgived and I'm so sorry that I've caused so much havoc in your life…._

_You know I thought You an casey were meant for each other, that you would get married, have kids that happy ending ,but I guess it just wasn't meant to be._

_Ruby , your my first born , best friend , sister and daughter , I love you so so much and I miss you so much honey. _

_Take care and I'll love you forever an always_

_Charlie…._

Ruby was sobbing an brax had tears rolling down his cheeks "oh mummy" she choked out "I love you to"

"your mum is the strongest woman I've ever met" brax spoke and rubys head sprung up

"she told you didn't she" and brax nodded and gave ruby his letter. After she read the letter her tears were uncontrollable but brax had to leave and they both stood up and embraced in another hug "tell bi and heath good luck" and she blew a kiss to brax and he did back, and h thought how vulnerable she was…

**I'm not entirely happy with that chapter and short but it'll do, I hope you enjoyed it. That was a hard one to write because I know what's going to happen but I need to fill in the blanks so yer , I hope you enjoyed please Read and review, reviews keep me motivated**

**Enjoy…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all , new chapter I've been kind of busy because I'm on break, I got to say if you haven't seen the hunger games or slum dog millionaire you have to watch those movies ASAP! Anyways I'm not sure how this chapters going to go but I have an idea of how the secret is going to unravel anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not going to be that long.**

Brax was lying in bed early hours of the morning thinking how vunerable ruby was today and how much he missed her when there was a knock at his bedroom door

"come in" and casey walked in much to braxes surprise

"ok brax I'm going to get to the point," and brax nodded "what the hell did the letter mean by family secrets getting revealed" and brax tensed up at what casey said , casey didn't miss him clench his jaw "case , it honestly doesn't matter , its for the best" brax spoke trough gritted teeth, at the moment he was pretty angry at charlie , but he knows she did it for the best "fine I'll go ask heath" casey yelled as he walked down the hall "you wont get any answers" brax yelled and got out of bed, he was in a bad mood, blind Freddy could even notice.

"thanks for waking me up" kyle spoke angrily as he walked into the kitchen and sat on the chair

"Your welcome princess" brax replied

"Ok what the hells this secret that is causing tension between Casey and you"

"Leave it Kyle" brax growled but he forgot Kyle was a Braxton

"No, why should I leave it" Kyle growled back and before brax could bite back another voice added to the mix

"What's going on, I can hear you guys from the top of Russia" heath asked angrily

"He won't tell me whatever this stupid secret is" Kyle replied angrily

"Well then it wouldn't be a secret would it" heath replied sarcastically and Kyle stormed past him and brax let out a sigh of relief

"Thanks heath" brax spoke

"Your welcome bro" heath spoke as both he and brax were leaning on the counter tops with their heads down

"Mate you've got to be prepared that this may not stay a secret forever" heath spoke softly

"Heath, I've always been prepared that he might find out but I always thought that this secret would die with me" brax explained to heath

"How did buckton know" heath asked

"I told her,"

"Told her what" Bianca asked as she walked in

"Nothing" both boys answered

"What going on?" Bianca asked curiously

"Not you as well" brax groaned

"well I'm not here to interrogate you two ,I'm here to tell brax that April is going to go see ruby today."

"What?" braxes head snapped up

"she's going to the city to go see ruby" Bianca replied slowly

"if she's going to go yell at her I don't want her to go, she's vulnerable as she is" brax replied sternly

" I cant control what she does and doesn't stay" Bianca bite back

"well if you aint going , I'm going" brax spoke

"what!" Bianca shouted

"im not going to let ruby feel any worse than she does" brax said sternly and stormed out driving to Irene's.

**Irenes place**

Brax walked up a path leading up to irenes door and when he got there he knocked and April answered

"hey brax, if your looking for bi she just left to go to your place" april spoke calmly

"nah , I just saw Bianca , she said you were planning on seeing ruby , so I decided to drive you" brax replied

"cool, ok that saves me from calling a cab" april spoke in a cheery voice "lets go" she spoke and her and brax left

**In the car**

"so what made you decide you wanted to see ruby?" brax asked suspiciously

" I dunno , I just miss her " april choked out

"I will never excuse what she did but I want to forgive her , not because im weak, because ruby is strong" April spoke passionately

"so you weren't going to give her a grilling" brax asked

"no , is that why your coming with me?" april asked angrily

"kinda , I saw her yesterday and she was really vunerable, I didn't want her to get messed up" brax said and april shifted in her seat

"shes still the same" brax laughed

"ok good" april let out a sigh of relief

"you know who else charlies taking care of?" brax said and Aprils head snapped up

"who"

"well according to charlie ashlee is very good friends rocco" brax spoke

" theres a clan of them up there hey" april was sniffing away her tears

" I remember being angry at heath for choosing the baby over Bianca but when she told me I was even angrier, I also remember the joy in heaths eye when he layed his eyes on rocco" april chocked out

" I remember the 2nd day rocco was home , I went to see bi and heath , they couldn't find the dummy and she stormed out heath followed her and I was stuck taking care of a crying rocco but it just reminded me of what charlie and I could've had if I wasn't a riverboy or wasn't in gang war" brax spoke tears brimming his eyes

"you know it wasn't your fault" april spoke symphethetically

"I've heard that so much I think I could get first class flights to the moon" brax mumbled and april gave a light chuckle

**April+ brax/women's jail in city/**

Ruby was sitting at a bench ,wondering who was going to be visiting her today and when the door creaked she was shocked to see it was her former best friend and brax, her mouth agape as memories from the last time they saw each other flashed into her mind but came out of her day dream when fingers were being clicked in front of her face.

"ruuuuuuuuuuby , wakey wakey ." brax cooed and ruby slapped his hands away from her

"hey braxy boo , april.." ruby trailed off

"hey,how are you" april asked

"same old, how are you and dex" once again ruby trailed off

"dex is good , very good, his working at the hospital and is back at uni" April said cheerfully and ruby gave a cheek to cheek grin, not a fake smile a real smile of joy "and I got into medicine and am working an internship at the hospital" and with that ruby gave out a squeal

"im happy for you" ruby spoke

"I forgive you,you know that right?" april asked questionably

"now I do ,I thought you hated me" ruby looked down and shrugged

"I did at some point , but when I realized everything was going to be okay , I thought about it and you were grieving over your mum, I don't know what that feels like because I never really had a mum I had bi which is kinda similar"

"I get what you mean" ruby replied

After an hour of laughing and catching up april and brax had to leave

"bye rubes" brax spoke

"bye brax bye april" ruby spoke abit teary

"bye ruby" and she blew a kiss as she walked out

**I hope that was ok , I wasn't 100% happy but I got a chapter up , my keyboard is messing about so if words are missing the letter E be aware its out of my control…**

**Please Read + review , reviews keep me motivated and that will benefit you (not trying to sound desperate) anyways **

**Enjoy reading….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all , It's my last day of holidays so there might not be weekly updates I'm not sure anyways ,now this is where some of the secret gets revealed not much just a new face that shakes a few people up, btw ricky knows what the secret is anyways not going to be long, hope you enjoy don't forget to READ and REVIEW**

**Enjoy….**

Brax walked up a familiar cliff, to most it was just a grassy , beautiful cliff but to Brax, this cliff held his true love , his secrets , his daughter , his life a life that had now returned to him and he had to thank charlie for that.

"hey charlie, long time no see" brax spoke as he bent down and traced the date on the gravestone '24th of January'

"so I did as you said , Ricky is going to move in tomorrow, we're happy, heath has Darcy back and casey and Kyle well I'm going to let them bite each other's heads off, anyway I'm sure you know all this , but I don't get why you want me to tell casey the truth, he has just forgiven Ricky and I , now I'm frighten that I could lose him forever" brax didn't want to say the word scared , he didn't want to blurt out his feelings it wasn't him , but he knew charlie knew "so what I'm trying to say is, I'm here for answers ,maybe another letter ,like the hunger games you can be my sponsor…. Not that I'd ever want to do the hunger games , maybe for you I would" brax chuckled lightly not realizing who was standing behind him

"we all know you would" the shaky voice spoke "it's a no brainer"

"you would for heath"

"of course I would, hopefully there's no such thing though" Bianca lightly chuckled "so what is this secret" Bianca asked imeadiantly regretting it

"ok forget I asked ,good luck at the hospital" she changed the subject as brax walked off

"thank you Bianca" he yelled

**At the hospital – 2 week checkup – brax and casey**

"casey can you get me a coffee" brax asked and casey nodded, 5 minutes later a doctor walked in

"jellybeans" brax gasped as the brunette looked up absolutely shocked , she opened up her patient report just to check she wasn't being delusional

" brax" she gasped

"angie what are you doing here" brax asked shocked

"I work here" she stammered across words

"you need to get out of here "brax whispered loudly , but before Angela could reply casey walked in

"heres your coffee" casey chirped not realizing the shocked look on both faces

"thanks case" brax mumbled, which caused Angela's eyes to widen

"I'll be back in a second…br.. Mr. .Braxton" Angela stammered and walked out tears brimming her big bright blue eyes but managed to blink them away and walked back in forcing a smile

"ok Darryl , can you tell me on a scale of 1-10 how bad the pain is" she asked politely trying to sneak glances at casey, that didn't go unnoticed by brax "5" he muttered hating the fact he had no choice but to be in the same room as her

**1 hour later**

"ok Darryl, from what I can see your still in pain and still recovering so your going to have to put off surfing, sex and strong activity's that could delay your recovery, but when you come for your 4 week check up you should be fine" she chirped trying to be polite

"thanks doc" brax smiled and left the room, and once he did Angela burst onto well held tears that were threatening to fall

"who was she" casey asked thinking he'd met her before " I feel like I know her from somewhere" causing brax to clench his jaw

"she's no one casey" brax replied and casey made up his mind, he was going to find out this secret no matter what, because he knew it was big

**At the house**

Brax walked into the house slamming the door behind him causing Bianca and heath to break apart from there intense make up session

"keep the door on its hinges" heath choked out trying to catch his breath back"

"angies in town" brax growled pinching the bridge of his nose thinking about her

"as in Angela Marsden" heath gasped in shock

"yup, she's back in the bay and realized my brother and casey thinks he knows her from somewhere" brax growled

"oh no" heath clenched his fists

"who's Angela Marsden" Bianca asked curiously

"Angela Marsden is in the bay" a voice from behind squealed

"Ricky it's nothing to be happy about" heath growled

"my best friend is back and you expect me to be grouchy" Ricky gasped shocked

'what do you think?" brax spoke calmly trying to keep his temper in check

"umm you should be happy but since I'm sensing your going to punch a wall I'm going to the hospital to visit jellybeans" Ricky sighed and walked out

"what are you going to do" heath asked letting the news sink in

"pay her off" brax sighed

"how" Bianca asked

" I don't know , but honestly I might have no choice but to….." brax trailed off into an audible whisper

"brax how much would you sacrifice to keep this a secret" heath asked

"I told you heath, this will destroy us, I don't care what I have to do but I'm going to die with this secret no matter what it takes" brax spoke through gritted teeth and this worried heath…..

While heath was worried about his older brothers mental state casey was thinking in overdrive on the beach , writing his thoughts and everything said on a piece of paper which was

Angela Marsden , know her from somewhere , brax really weird , Ricky best friend, heath shocked, clenching jaws , no one will tell me , brax angry

It must be a big family secret, so casey decided to go visit Sam, braxes childhood best friend and one of the riverboys … he imeadiantly texted him _hey Sam, meet me at Wilsons in 15 double triple urgent _and to his surprise Sam replied imeadiantly _sure thing must b important_ and with that casey walked over to Wilsons beach to meet Sam who mustev already been there because Sam was never early

"hey Sam" casey spoke

"hey case what's double triple urgent" Sam spoke not ready for the question casey was going to ask

"who's Angela Marsden?" casey asked curious to why sams face was so shocked

"mate , I cant answer that, ask brax" and with that Sam walked off and texted brax

_Mate case asked for a meet up and when I turned up he asked bout angies , told him to ask u_ an braxes reply didn't surprise him _DAMN IT, thx for not blowing it_ and casey added something else to the list, Sam act weird, ask brax….

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter , I really enjoyed writing it I don't know why but watching comedy's and using the computer helps me don't know why? Hope you all enjoyed that if you have any ideas for the story please PM or review me , I think 2more chapters and then the secret may be revealed , my keyboard is playing up like crazy so apologizes if my typing is bad , thank god for spellcheck! Hope you all enjoyed and please read and review.**

**Enjoy c u soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all long time no update, so as you've all probly realized my updates are going to get messed up until I figure out my timetable, when I can write…**

**So I added a new story called love and war, it's a angst, drama ,romance, charlie and brax story , check it out and if you like it review or pm me feedback, or ideas anyways so this chapter is short but I needed to update , but I'm going to make it slightly dramatic. Anyways , I'm not vry sure where this story is heading after the secret is revealed so if you have any advice or ideas please PM or review them to me , all are welcome, im going to stop rambling and get on with it…. (theres abit of swearing and violence in the chapter , im not going to change the rating though, just a warning)**

**enjoy and don't forget to READ+REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER**

_I do not own home and away or any storylines/characters from the show I write for fun, any characters or storylines I make up are my own and they may not be used in any circumstance without my concent thank you..._

**Previously on Always have and always will**

_Brax walked into the house slamming the door behind him causing Bianca and heath to break apart from there intense make up session_

_"keep the door on its hinges" heath choked out trying to catch his breath back"_

_"angies in town" brax growled pinching the bridge of his nose thinking about her_

_"as in Angela Marsden" heath gasped in shock, "yup, she's back in the bay and realized my brother and casey thinks he knows her from somewhere" brax growled_

_"oh no" heath clenched his fists_

_"who's Angela Marsden" Bianca asked curiously_

_"Angela Marsden is in the bay" a voice from behind squealed_

_"Ricky it's nothing to be happy about" heath growled_

_"my best friend is back and you expect me to be grouchy" Ricky gasped shocked_

_'what do you think?" brax spoke calmly trying to keep his temper in check_

_"umm you should be happy but since I'm sensing your going to punch a wall I'm going to the hospital to visit jellybeans" Ricky sighed and walked out_

_"what are you going to do" heath asked letting the news sink in_

_"pay her off" brax sighed_

_"how" Bianca asked_

_" I don't know , but honestly I might have no choice but to….." brax trailed off into an audible whisper_

_"brax how much would you sacrifice to keep this a secret" heath asked_

_"I told you heath, this will destroy us, I don't care what I have to do but I'm going to die with this secret no matter what it takes" brax spoke through gritted teeth and this worried heath….._

_._

_._

_._

_It must be a big family secret, so casey decided to go visit Sam, braxes childhood best friend and one of the riverboys … he imeadiantly texted him hey Sam, meet me at Wilsons in 15 double triple urgent and to his surprise Sam replied imeadiantly sure thing must b important and with that casey walked over to Wilsons beach to meet Sam who mustev already been there because Sam was never early_

_"hey Sam" casey spoke "hey case what's double triple urgent" Sam spoke not ready for the question casey was going to ask_

_"who's Angela Marsden?" casey asked curious to why sams face was so shocked_

_"mate , I cant answer that, ask brax" and with that Sam walked off and texted brax_

_Mate case asked for a meet up and when I turned up he asked bout angies , told him to ask u an braxes reply didn't surprise him DAMN IT, thx for not blowing it and casey added something else to the list, Sam act weird, ask brax…._

**Present time**

Ricky walked into Northern District Hospital and walked up to the desk asking when Angela Marsden's break was but before the nurse could reply

"Erica Sharpe , is that you?" a voice gasped and Ricky slowly turned around

"you haven't changed at all" Angela spoke gob smacked

"neither have you Angela Marsden" and they both ran into each others embrace squealing causing passersby's to stare

"Julie ,I'm going to take my break" Angela said an her an Ricky walked off….

"so are you married or anything" Ricky asked not having any contact with your best friend for '20 years' does that to you "just broke up with a douche of a boyfriend , how about you?" Angela replied "well ok don't get angry with me, I'm kind of seeing brax" Ricky spoke and Angela giggled "so your not angry" Ricky asked "of course not honey , we had our time and I ruined it, plus I just remembered the day where we tackled on the beach , because we both wanted to impress brax" Angela and ricky giggled at the memory

**Flashback**

"you know you'll never get a chance with him" Ricky chuckled

"actually , you'll never get a chance with him because your nothing but a filthy whore" angela replied her voice laced with attitude and with that Ricky bitchslapped her so hard she staggered back but when she got her balance back she bitchslapped ricky as a warning but that didn't stop her, out of no where they were on the ground pulling on each others hair and punching one another. When a 2 new pairs of arms pulled them apart but that didn't stop the girls punching and swearing at each other , "you filthy bitch" ricky shouted "yer your nothing but a f… skank" Angela shouted back , but before ricky could snapp back brax stepped in "what the hell is wrong with you two" he yelled and the two girls froze and looked down, there faces turned crimson red in embarrassment and got out of the boys arms and ran up the hill leaving brax shocked and confused

**End of flashback**

"that is one day I'll never forget" ricky giggled out "do you wanna have dinner at my place , you can meet heaths fiancée" ricky suggested and angelas eyes popped out of her head "fiancée? Heath has a fiancee" angela was shocked " is brax going to be there" angela asked "no he has work tonight, caseys working and heath is hanging with the boys" ricky replied "ok my shift finishes in half an hour " angela said "I'll be out here" ricky laughed and angela ran inside.

.

.

.

"are you sure about this Ricky" Angela asked unsure as they approached the Braxton house "you'll be fine jellybeans stop worrying" but they may have got there a tad to early because Bianca and heath were outside talking , Ricky and Angela walked out of the car , heath and Bianca turned around and heath was shocked , Angela hadn't changed she still had her bright blue eyes , light brown hair still had its natural wave and highlights and her skin color was tanned and toned , "brax wasn't kidding " heath muttered under his breath and walked off giving Angela a death stare, her eyes welled up but she blinked away her tears "uhh Angela this is Bianca , heaths fiancée and Bianca this is Angela" Ricky said , knowing angie wouldn't want anyone knowing about her past with a certain Braxton, Bianca and Angela shook hands an all 3 of the girls walked into the house. "auntie jellybeans" a voice yelled out and ran into Angela's arms "darc , you've grown up so much" Angela exclaimed , she'd seen Darcy after tegan had died "I've missed you" Darcy whispered" "I've missed you to" Angela replied and Darcy skipped off into the kitchen, and a photo of casey caught Angela's eye as she walked over to it and she muttered something under her breath, "what did you say" bianca asked and angela looked up "that's ruby buckton" and Bianca and Ricky gave a shocked face "you know her" bianca asked 'yer I treated her once or twice in the jail , the least I could do for charlie" angelas eyes welled up and so did biancas, "you know charlie" ricky asked and Angela nodded "yup before I moved to mangrove we were such good friends" angela didn't continue anymore "ruby got injured once or twice in the jail , she told me about brax and charlie, jake,casey everything" Angela said "who wants pizza for dinner" darcy asked with the phone in her hand and all the girls nodded and Darcy then said nodding to Bianca , Angela then Ricky " special, meat lovers, chicken" and we all burst out laughing , Darcy flashed a signature Braxton grin

…

We'd all finished our pizza and were laughing like crazy, Bianca knew about brax and I but nothing else, we told funny childhood memories most from me and Darcy had joined us, but we were interrupted when the door slammed shut, casey , heath and brax were home. "what the hell is she doing here" brax asked "well I wanted angie to meet Bianca an" but before Ricky could finish heath interrupted "we gathered that much" heath shouted causing angelas eyes to well up "alright ,I don't give a damn whatever grudges you hold against angie but she's my best friend and I want her here" Ricky yelled , but angie hated the fact such a great friendship was ruined because of her , so she grabbed all of her things and fast walked off the house bumping into casey . "don't expect us home tonight" Ricky spoke and her and Bianca ran after Angela leaving the boys and Darcy gobsmaked.

.

.

.

"jellybeans stop running" Ricky yelled as her and Bianca ran after her "why should I" Angela screamed "because my legs will need to be amputated at this rate" Ricky yelled out and Angela stopped, her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes were bloodshot red from crying "what am I going to do" angela collapsed in a heap of tears

.

.

.

"case can you leave me and heath for a minute" brax asked case

"no ,I deserve a right to know what the hell is going on,im 20 years old I can handle it, why wont sam say anything , your angry, heaths not speaking , this is my family to" casey yelled

"its none of your business ay" brax yelled but instead of a civil reply he got a punch in the face and with that casey walked out slamming the door leaving brax with a bruised cheek

"mate this is getting ridiculous" heath said walking off

**Hope that was ok , I know it was short but I haven't had much time lately, next chapter the secret is revealed, so keep tuned and don't forget to read and review Enjoy…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, I had writers block for this story, trying to focus on love and war, I hope my infrequent updates haven't made you lose interest in the story.**

**Don't forget to read and review and enjoy…..**

**Previously.**

"_Case can you leave me and heath for a minute" brax asked case_

"_no ,I deserve a right to know what the hell is going on ,im 20 years old I can handle it, why won't Sam say anything , your angry, heaths not speaking , this is my family to" casey yelled_

"_it's none of your business ay" brax yelled but instead of a civil reply he got a punch in the face and with that casey walked out slamming the door leaving brax with a bruised cheek_

"_Mate this is getting ridiculous" heath said walking off_

**2 days later….**

The more days that passed the more worried brax was getting, casey wouldn't leave him them, if he did that means they had an argument , Angela was with Bianca and Ricky even casey because bi and casey didn't have a valid reason not to hang with her and Brax was messed up, trying to replay everything that charlie had said that day , she'd been in a position like this , maybe this needed to happen or maybe he made the wrong decision and should've stayed with charlie and his beautiful daughter , his train of thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He grunted when he saw Angela standing at the door.

"Ricky's not here, neither is bi"

"I didn't want to see them, I need to speak to you" her voice lowered but she didn't show how nervous she rally was facing brax.

"What do you wanna talk about?" asked brax knowing exactly what.

"You know what, why he doesn't know?" Angie asked

"because his better off without a slut like you!" brax exclaimed, angies eyes welled up , he couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth , Too the women he once thought loved him , she ran out of the house in tears, brax regretted everything he said an slid down the wall.

.

.

.

Whilst brax and Angie were arguing a Casey went to his last option, he took braxes Ute and drove down to Mangrove River knowing somehow he could get this out of her somehow, though something about Angie reminded him of himself. His mum was shocked to see him but she let him in. Casey didn't want to waste any time and got to the point, "who's Angela Marsden" casey asked and this shocked Cheryl even more , knowing that if she revealed this it would ruin her relationship with all her boys as well as the relationship they boys had already, "Angela Marsden" she repeated to herself shaking her head but could see casey was getting agitated, reminding her so much of her eldest son, "Angela is an ex of braxes , they were perfect, I thought they would go all the way.. But then… they decided …it was time...to…to" but Cheryl stopped there it wasn't her place to say and she didn't trust casey saying angie was in town and even if she was she wanted to set the bitch straight. "fine you won't talk, brax wont, heath wont, Sam wont ,my family is pathetic" casey yelled and stormed out of the house slamming the door for extra effect and with that she headed to Ricky's knowing she would be there.

.

.

.

Cheryl had basically saved Angies life, her career, education, school and family. Much to Cheryl's surprise Ricky answered the door shocked to see a one and only Cheryl Braxton on her doorstep, who may I add hadn't seen in about 9 years. Once Cheryl stormed in she got an even bigger shock to see who was there causing her to yell "BARBIE DOLL" she screeched causing Bianca and angie to jump both shocked to see Cheryl Braxton there "Mrs. Braxton" angie stood up and went to shake her hand not feeling comfortable hugging her "how are you?" she asked but Cheryl slapped her hand away "don't give me that missy!" she warned "you ran off on my son when he needed you most" she'd been there for 1 minute and was already agitated, BARBIE DOLL AND SKANK-A-RELLA ,THE PERFECT FRIENDSHIP" she yelled walking out of the house, thinking next stop Darryl's, but she was going to do that tomorrow , right now she needed a drink…

.

.

.

Brax at home had decided to sober up and visit the one person who he knew understood what would happen if this secret revealed so he grabbed his car keys and headed to the city.

.

.

.

"ruby buckton" brax said and the officers led him into a room so he could talk to ruby, she was happy when she saw brax and the fact that he'd moved on bought more joy to her than most could imagine. "Hey brax" she chirped "hey rubes" he muttered confusing ruby "alright don't get me wrong I'm stoked your visiting me but you're in a really bad mood" a confused ruby said, "ok what's up" she asked and brax started to tell her everything

…

By the end her mouth was agape, "this is like history repeating itself" she muttered, shocked that brax could do this, "rubes what do I do?" the questioning tone in his voice very obvious, "brax that's something I can't answer, you need to tell him the truth ASAP, because it's just going to get harder" they talked for the next hour but then brax needed to head off.

…

**Next day**

Heath had let their mother crash at the Braxton share house, and because of that reason h wasn't surprised he could hear yelling from the lounge so he walked out to see everyone but Casey and Kyle in a major argument. "what's going on" brax yelled his family clearly not hearing him so he walked into the kitchen and got the horn and honked it in everyone's faces causing them to spring apart giving brax death stares. "we're not death" Bianca growled" you obviously are what's going on here" brax yelled and it was this time Angie replied. "I wanna see him" she replied confidently trying to mask the fact she was scared braxes temper would get the better of him , brax let out a chuckle "your joking angie , why would I let you do that' .

"I have every right to know him, even more than you" she yelled "no you don't , you lost that privilege the moment you left case" brax yelled back , Bianca being the only confused one here, decided to keep her mouth shut, but it didn't stay like that long once Angie replied, heath and Cheryl knew exactly where this was heading, "you left to live with daddy in London, while I had to clean up your mess" brax yelled but before he could continue Angela interrupted not noticing Kyle and casey had arrived , "BUT IT'S MY NAME ON MY SONS BIRTH CERTIFICATE !" she yelled instantly regretting what came out of her mouth when she noticed the presence of casey, "what!" casey gasped causing brax and angie to turn around to casey hoping he didn't hear who the conversation was about.

Casey had heard the whole conversation from start to finish , He stood there staring at Angie realizing he was a male copy of her , his light brown hair, blue eyes , skin tone everything and his smile and muscle from brax, Now it made sense , brax was always protective of him , tears pricked his eyes. "what did you say" casey growled realizing his temper was from brax "case I'm so sorry" brax muttered he didn't dare to give him eye contact and casey felt sick, his whole family had lied to him, his brother was his father, his other brother was his uncle, his mum was his grandmother, Bianca was her nearly auntie, his nephew was his cousin, Ricky was most likely to end up his stepmother, and it happens to be his real mum was her best friend…

**Hope I didn't disappoint, please PM and review me ideas of where you want this story to head, and what you think. Ilovelincolnyounes you are so right, Reece mastins alum Beautiful nightmare is awesome and it does help you write. Thanks for the advice….**

**Please press the button below and leave a review, even if its 1 word it keeps motivated. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and how the secret came out, lots of you guessed correctly when guessing the secret. Thank you and enjoy reading until next update **


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO LOVELIES**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy working on LOVE & WAR. I have been wanting to upate but I've had abit of a writers block , BTW angelas celeb look a like is Kate beckinsale but with blue eyes, anyways this is kinda long I think… anyways enjoy**

**Xxx bec**

**Previously**

_"I have every right to know him, even more than you" she yelled "no you don't , you lost that privilege the moment you left case" brax yelled back , Bianca being the only confused one here, decided to keep her mouth shut, but it didn't stay like that long once Angie replied, heath and Cheryl knew exactly where this was heading, "you left to live with daddy in London, while I had to clean up your mess" brax yelled but before he could continue Angela interrupted not noticing Kyle and casey had arrived , "BUT IT'S MY NAME ON MY SONS BIRTH CERTIFICATE !" she yelled instantly regretting what came out of her mouth when she noticed the presence of casey, "what!" casey gasped causing brax and angie to turn around to casey hoping he didn't hear who the conversation was about._

_Casey had heard the whole conversation from start to finish , He stood there staring at Angie realizing he was a male copy of her , his light brown hair, blue eyes , skin tone everything and his smile and muscle from brax, Now it made sense , brax was always protective of him , tears pricked his eyes. "what did you say" casey growled realizing his temper was from brax "case I'm so sorry" brax muttered he didn't dare to give him eye contact and casey felt sick, his whole family had lied to him, his brother was his father, his other brother was his uncle, his mum was his grandmother, Bianca was her nearly auntie, his nephew was his cousin, Ricky was most likely to end up his stepmother, and it happens to be his real mum was her best friend…_

**Lets begin**

Biancas eyes flickered in between , casey , brax and angie, casey had his mothers blue eyes and light blue hair with the Braxton grin , braxs temper and build.

Caseys chest was getting heavier and it was getting harder to breath , he just ran out the front door and down to the beach, landing on his knees on the soft sand that at this moment and time felt like rocks stabbing him ,over and over again. He couldn't get the look in braxes eye out of his mind , the danger and anger was rarely ever seen and the last time he saw that was when charlie was shot, when kyle took him he had a similar look but no where close to what was just in his eye and the look about 18 months ago.

Everything started to come together, brax was always protective of him, the anger blazing when danny had hurt him on multiple occasions, why brax didn't want him being in the boys, involved in his business , finishing school wanting better for him than he had. One thing confused him, why had angie left and why was he raised thinking his father was his brother? There was one person brax had gone to visit on multiple occasions and probly knew exactly how he was feeling.

…

"why the hell did you say that" brax growled, he knew that for what had just been revealed he'd lost the really strong relationship he had with his brother/son. "it just .. it just came out, I didn't mean it..i..i swear." She tried to justify herself to brax, she didn't want to be a victim of his temper though she felt protected knowing brax would never hurt her.

" that's not a reason Angie , you've been here for less than 2 weeks and you've already managed to ruin the bond I have with my brother!" brax yelled, "son!" she yelled back, bianca was about to interrupt, "don't!" they both yelled Bianca just stepped back "its not my fault he didn't know" "what and it was mine, you knew exactly what you were doing leaving case, you knew what happened to a kid in my home yet you left him! You left him to my family!" his voice had raised significantly , he pointed at angie, her eyes welled up, "I had no choice" she pleaded her voice begging him, "everyone had a choice you had a choice!" he yelled back , "no I didn't" angie knew where this conversation was heading , she really didn't want anyone to find out why she left. "he would've had a worst life than he had, HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" she screamed, brax looked at her in confusion , "yer , why do you think I knew what you were going through? Why did I want to be a nurse?" she fired questions at brax, angies demeanor had changed significantly, her eyes had teared up and she was shaking. "the only reason I knew how to treat you after danny beat you up was because , I had been beaten up several times, by my father!" she screamed,brax was shocked by her revelation, he felt for her but was angry she brought up the multiple times he'd been beaten up. her father had made her grow up well before her time. "that's how I ended up in hospital after I told you I was pregnant!, he beat me up senseless, stabbed me once!" she lifted her top up to show up multiple scars on her stomach, "that's why I left, to protect our son,I knew that he'd struggle in your household but nowhere near as close as mine" she ended in a deathly cold voice, angie was biting her lip to stop her sealed sobs be heard.

Heath and Bianca were shocked at her revalation,Bianca had tears pouring out her eyes, heath was on the verge of tears , this girl was broken, brax was shocked and he too was in tears. Ricky didn't looked shocked , it was obvious she knew , but she looked broken, all the multiple times angelas dad had beaten her up came flooding back. "it wasn't me he just hurt" Angela hissed , heath imeadiantly remembered the time Ricky had turned up at there's with a broken leg, he gasped in shock as he recalled that moment.

_It was a normal day in the Braxton household, Cheryl was out at the pub , brax was out with Sam or at school in detention, heath was alone and struggling to do homework with loud music coming from the backyard. There was a knock at the door, heath knew he'd cop it if h didn't answer it, so he did , but was shocked to see the sight before him, Ricky a young 12 year old girl, he'd seen her surfing this morning and she was going to visit jelly beans afterworlds, now she was standing at his doorstep, foot in cast, crutches and bruised and battered. "what the hell happened to you!" heath exclaimed, "the usual , I got into a fight with Stephanie" she muttered I knew it was a lie but I pretended to believe it anyway, I just moved forward and embraced her in a hug…_

"ricky!" he exclaimed abit to loudly for both the girls liking, "yes anyone that came in his way would cop it" angie screamed, the tension in the room was like an elephant in the room, Angela and Ricky both couldn't handle it , "I'm going to go find my son" with that angie walked out and Ricky walked the opposite way into her and braxes bedroom leaving the rest shocked with the girls confessions.

…

Casey was sitting on the beach playing with the grains of sand, letting them pour out of his hand and back onto the floor. The sun was setting on the horizon, painting the water with the reflection of brilliant pink and orange that spread across the sky. He sat on the cooling sand watching the seagulls walking along the shoreline, laughing at their antics as the waves lap at their feet. The sandcastles slowly dissolving, the waves washing away all signs of the children's efforts that day, as shadows creep over the land.

Listening to the sound of the water as the waves crest against the shore, watching the dolphins leaping and chasing each other through the water.

He felt someone behind him, casey turned around to see a brooding looking Angela , his mother. He gave her a small smile, he knew she knew he was asking why? Why had she left, she wasn't going to go into as much detail as she did in her fight with brax, if that's what you'd call it. She sat down next to him and she to stared out to the horizon.

"why?" he asked just as I guessed I turned my head and looked into his big blue eyes he'd inherited from herself, "I mean why no contact" curiosity was etched onto his face, "because you would have been in danger." She replied in a dazed voice , she hated that she had to explain her reasons. "what do you mean?" casey asked confused , "my father , he was very violent, when I told him about you ,he .. he put me in hospital, and I lost a baby" she whispered, Casey's head snapped up his mouth agape , "what do you mean?" casey asked , he was hoping she wasn't about to say what he thought, her eyes had glazed over, "you were a twin" she choked out, out of common sense casey wrapped his arms around this broken woman ,his mother, they both let their tears overcome themselves.

…

After about 30 minutes Angela pulled out of the hug , she looked up to casey , his cheeks were tearstained, she assumed hers were too. "does brax know?" casey croaked, a questioning tone filled his voice, angie looked down , a shameful look and down casted look flashed across her face, she shook her head. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him" she whispered , he nodded.

"hey listen , im going to go visit a friend in the city, I better had off" he mumbled , angie had a pretty good idea of who he was going to visit. "say hi to ruby from me" she said , casey looked at her in shock, "how?" he stuttered, "I used to work at the jail as the nurse , I knew charlie." She whispered sadly, "ruby had really bad depression for the first months and they were worried about her mental state so I helped her, but then she started to have hallucinations. The scars and bruises increased, unhappy jail mates. the only good thing that came out of everything is that she got to grieve. She told me all about you case, everything with brax and Jake, Danny, charlie everything." Tears sprung her eyes. "I'll say hi to her from you" he whispered and kissed her cheek, leaving her in thought staring out in the horizon.

…

Ruby didn't know who was visiting her today, though she liked the fact , she hadn't been forgotten . she looked up as the prison gates squeaked shut ,but wasn't shocked at who was visiting her. "case!" she squealed an jumped up in joy and embraced in a hug with him, she'd missed him so much, his smell , his touch just everything!

They sat down on the cold steel benches, he looked at her with a questioning look. "he told you?" she asked casey," not exactly" he said, ruby turned her had and faced him "me and Kyle were out and everyone else was arguing, it came out in a heat of a moment." He whispered, she nodded her head. "you're not angry with him?" she questioned casey thought about it for a minute before answering, "to be honest not really, brax has always been the father figure in my life , this just makes it official, though I have lost abit of trust in him because he was never going to tell me . everything makes sense now." He shrugged his shoulders, ruby smiled, "good , life's to short to hold grudges, take it from someone who knows." Casey nodded.

They both started normal conversations and had a good time, like the old days.

…

Ricky was looking at herself in her mirror, she traced a scar right under her bra, a straight line from an operation she had years ago from a punctured lung caused by her best friends father. She jumped when brax walked in, he noticed she had been crying and wrapped his arms around her, she imeadiantly turned her boy and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I love you Erica Sharpe" he whispered, she looked up at him, "I love everything about you"

"I love you more Darryl Braxton" she whispered back, her eyes locked with his causing a rush of electricity between them…

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, lots of revelations , I also hope that made up for the lack of updates, thanks for reading. Don't forget that on Tuesday the 10****th**** of September is Suicidal awareness day, write the word love on your wrist or wear something yellow.**

**Please review or PM me any ideas or if you want m to take this story a certain way.**

**Becca xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for not updating, I hope this makes up for all the missed updates ,maybe 5 more chapters because I have a new story I'm working on that I'm very excited about..**

**This chapters abit more inappropriate including a birds and bees talk but im not changing the rating**

**Thank you to my 4 guests who reviewed, and if you are reading the story please let me know , as you can tell I've kinda lost motivation..**

**Enjoy..**

**Previously.**

_"why?" he asked just as I guessed I turned my head and looked into his big blue eyes he'd inherited from herself, "I mean why no contact" curiosity was etched onto his face, "because you would have been in danger." She replied in a dazed voice , she hated that she had to explain her reasons. "what do you mean?" casey asked confused , "my father , he was very violent, when I told him about you ,he .. he put me in hospital, and I lost a baby" she whispered, Casey's head snapped up his mouth agape , "what do you mean?" casey asked , he was hoping she wasn't about to say what he thought, her eyes had glazed over, "you were a twin" she choked out, out of common sense casey wrapped his arms around this broken woman ,his mother, they both let their tears overcome themselves._

…

_They sat down on the cold steel benches, he looked at her with a questioning look. "he told you?" she asked casey," not exactly" he said, ruby turned her had and faced him "me and Kyle were out and everyone else was arguing, it came out in a heat of a moment." He whispered, she nodded her head. "you're not angry with him?" she questioned casey thought about it for a minute before answering, "to be honest not really, brax has always been the father figure in my life , this just makes it official, though I have lost abit of trust in him because he was never going to tell me . everything makes sense now." He shrugged his shoulders, ruby smiled, "good , life's to short to hold grudges, take it from someone who knows." Casey nodded._

…

_I love you Erica Sharpe" he whispered, she looked up at him, "I love everything about you"_

_"I love you more Darryl Braxton" she whispered back, her eyes locked with his causing a rush of electricity between them…_

**Now lets begin because im becoming impatient (as always)**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Ok,I have something I want to tell you." Ruby announced ,Casey looked up at her , waiting for her answer , a smile broke out on her face and she held Caseys , hand.

"I'm getting parole…" she whispered, Casey's mouth went agape and he shook his head to see if he heard right.

"Did I hear you right?" he asked , Ruby nodded her head. Casey looked into her eyes ,mesmerizing him, the blues and greens created a beautiful hazel color ,her hair was pulled back. She may be in jail and everything but he still had raw feelings for this girl, he knew how dangerous this was, but he couldn't stand it, the tension before then was strong.

She stared into his bright blue eyes, a beautiful sky blue that you'd rarely see. His eyes reminded me of my mums aqua eyes, Casey's were bluer but still.

She loved Casey ,and no he wasn't just some toy, She thought he was and still is the one for Her. He is most definitely her Romeo ,but is she his Juliet.

**Ruby Pov**

He leant forward as did I, I kept staring into his eyes and he did mine, his head tilted to the side. Casey's lips were about onto mine, My heart was pounding onto my chest ,all the noises from all the other visitors were blocked out , all I could hear was my heartbeat and I was sure Casey could hear it to. Our lips were just centimeters apart, nearly touching ,but then a voice interrupted causing us to spring apart, I looked up. Allison Jameson, the biggest bully in the jail, my worst enemy.

I felt my face drop and fear took over my body ,making me forget my feelings for casey.

"Well hello Ruby…" she drawled making me cringe, Casey looked concerned

" Pretty boy visiting you I see, cant believe he'd lower his standards to such a slut like you." He whispered in my ear and walked away.

"Whos that?" Casey asked ,

"Just an unhappy jail mate.." I muttered loud enough for Casey to hear.

"How can someone hurt someone as nice as you?" He asked me, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Now I need you to sign me out.." I beamed, he looked at me shocked,

"today?" he asked me worried

"yes , come on.." I pulled his hand up and let him walk me over to reception

"but , what about a home coming and your room?" he asked me looking at me. I looked down

"Case, half of summer bay hate me ,there's no need." I whispered

…

**3****rd**** person POV**

Brax and Ricky layed down in bed after their afternoon rendezvous . Brax looked deep in thought , he leaned against his elbow looking at Ricky immensely.

"What?" she asked clearly amused that he was in such thought

"Nothing , I've just been thinking a lot." He replied a smile tugging at his lips. He looked into her sky blue eyes and tucked a string of hair behind her ear, it was now or never.

"Ricky , I love you so much , and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I was in such a bad place when we met this year and you fixed that. I love your smile, your eyes, your bed hair, I love everything about you Erica Sharpe." Brax whispered, his hands were sweating and he looked nervous. Ricky looked shocked, she jumped to the wrong conclusion and jumped off the bed. "What's next, but I don't think we're working." She whispered tears running down her face, 'HOLY SHIT' Brax thought to himself, he grabbed the box from under his pillow and tugged on Ricky's hand and she walked out of her room, in bras and undies may I add, but she shrugged him off, Brax sprinted down the corridor and in front of her.

" Brax I get it, you don't want me anymore." She muttered , Brax chuckled and she looked at him confused , she was still to see the box in his hand. Out of nowhere he knelt on his knee and brought out the box.

"Ricky Sharpe, will you marry me?" he asked a smile on his face, once Ricky realized what he was doing she squealed,

"Yes of course I'll marry you!" He slid the ring onto her right ring finger, she was in awe, it was stunning. The ring was white gold, with a big princess cut ring in the middle following 2 on each side in Princess cut, it was Ricky, simple but elegant at the same time.

"I love you," She whispered and kissed Brax wrapping her arms around his neck,

"I love ya too" he mumbled into the kiss and they stumbled back into the bedroom.

…

**Heath POV**

Me and Bianca just came from the cemetery visiting Rocco like we did every Sunday ,I walked into the house.

"BRAX ? RICKY?" I yelled, nobody answered, I walked through the corridor only to see Brax's shirt and Ricky's jeans on the floor, I shrugged my shoulders , it wasn't unusual to have clothes chucked onto the floor in this corridor seeing as most the rooms were here and even with women living here this is how we grew up and we weren't gonna change.

I just walked through the corridor whistling and sat on the couch, only to see Bianca walk into the corridor.

"Hey What you doing?" I asked cheekily ,

"I need to talk to Ricky." She told me and stormed down the corridor, I chuckled knowing what she was about to see would scar her for the rest of her life. Then I heard a squeal belonging to Bianca, I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

**Bianca POV**

I really needed some girly time and Ricky wasn't answering her phone so I decided to take the less subtle way to approach her, not expecting to see what I saw.

I opened the door knob and walked in ,only to see a naked brax on top of a naked Ricky, you can guess what was happening, I let out a squeal and shut the door, then burst out laughing, I just saw my best fiend and her boyfriend, also my boyfriends brother naked! This is so embarrassing.

"I'll just call Angela!" I yelled into the door and ran down the corridor bumping into my boyfriend who was laughing so hard he was in stiches.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Brax and Ricky walked out of their bedroom extremely red faced , wrapped in each other's arms.

Heath burst out laughing , and Bianca looked down , she snickered but couldn't hold it, eventually we were all laughing our heads off.

Then we heard 2 cars go up the driveway, it was probly Casey and Angela but no one expected the surprise they were about to get.

Angela walked in a big gleeful smile on her face and so did Casey, but someone was behind them.

"Hey Brax,"

"hey case, Angie, whose your friend?" he asked curiously, they moved apart and his eyes widened, she smiled,

"ruby" he gasped in shock she nodded her head ,tears springing to her eyes, he imeadiantly wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you so much" he whispered, "I missed you to" she whimpered tears falling from her eyes, the tears burning through his shirt

…

"OK everyone we have some news." Brax announced , everyone turned around to look at Brax and Ricky,,

"you knocked her up didn't you, wouldn't be surprised" Heath muttered the last part

"No heath, we're getting Married" Ricky replied smugly, Ruby squealed and jumped over to them engulfing them in a hug.

"congrats mate" Heath said , Casey nodded his head to the kitchen letting Brax know he'll be there.

They walked into the kitchen and Casey gave Brax a man hug, "congratulations dad." He mumbled

…

**2 days later**

**Bianca's POV**

Once again I was arguing with Darcy on how she wore her clothes walking into the house , Ricky burst out laughing, Darcy was wearing her bikinis with a pair of sequined short short shorts and red lipstick.

"Bianca , we had Sex Ed today." Darcy blurted out, everyone turned to look at Darcy who had a cheeky grin on her face

"Really? I'd forgotten they started in 5th grade" I did know that but acted stupid

"I have some questions." She told me, I just nodded absolutely mortified,

"honey why don't you ask your dad all this?" I asked her, she turned to heath

"Dad, how does the penis know how to find the vagina?" Heath spluttered his drink and stared at me giving me a death glare , Angie looked shocked and Brax was mortified "What?"

"How does the penis know WHERE to go?" she asked him again

"Darcy, I'm not answering that question" he spluttered

"No dad I don't get it and I want to know: how does the penis know where to go?" she asked again breaking it down

""I mean, I know the penis fits in there but HOW does it get it there? Does somebody have to put it in there? How does it happen?" she asked , Ricky looked scared as hell and Brax was as pale as a sheet, Ruby was biting her lips shuddering ,she remembered the conversation her and charlie had.

Then heath remembered something his mum explained to him a while ago when he was younger

"Darcy, it's like Tucker and the turkey." He exclaimed proud, Casey's eyes widened ,he knew what that meant all too well

"What?" she questioned confused

"Yeah, it's just like Tucker and the turkey!" he exclaimed once again

**3****rd**** person**

"I don't get it!"

"Well, you know how Tucker spends his entire life under the bed in my room?" Bianca's eyes widened , she knew where this was going

"Yeah" she whispered trying to think

"… and you know how my room is a long way from the kitchen?" he explained obviously happy

"Yeah."

"Well, the minute we take the turkey out of the refrigerator, no matter how much turkey we have and no matter what's going on, Tucker is somehow in the kitchen?" he told her Darcy was still confused

"Yeah."

"He just materializes in the kitchen because he just KNOWS there's turkey there!" he triumphed

"Okay…"

"Well, sex is just like that! The penis just KNOWS" there was a long pause from Darcy as she tried to contemplate something

"OHHHHH… the penis just KNOWS!" she squealed

"Yeah." I mumbled, this was really uncomfortable

"…just like Tucker knows there's turkey and finds it the penis just KNOWS there's a vagina and finds it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I get it now." She ran up and hugged heath and whispered something in his ear but we all heard it.

"oh and we never had the birds and the bees talk at school." She chuckled

"Hey darc?" Angela asked darcy turned around and looked at Angela

"do you know how babies are made?" she asked Brax threw her a look, she shrugged it off

"no" she whispered looking down

"do you want to know?" she asked her

Darcy looked up with a cheeky grin

**30 minutes later**

"OK I have 2 questions" Darcy asked and looked at Brax

"Uncle Brax, how big is the biggest penis?" she asked Brax looked mortified

**Brax POV**

_I dunno mine maybe_ I thought to myself , "Darc im not gay so im not sure" I said

"ok , how does the baby come out of the vagina?" she asked , Brax looked really scared, "Darcy 'im gonna be sick, please can we leave this conversation?" Brax told Darcy everyone burst out laughing

"Hey Brax can we talk?" Angela asked Brax, she couldn't hold this anymore, he walked out and she followed.

…

**3****rd**** person**

"angie I'm sorry" Brax said angie stopped him from talking.

"stop !" Angela whispered harshly, "brax I haven't been honest with you and I cant keep this from you" she whispered , Brax nodded not expecting what she was about to say,

'when dad landed me in hospital i found out something" she began Brax once again nodded.

"I was pregnant with twins" she blurted out wincing as she waited for braxes reaction

**How was that chapter, I had a good laugh while writing that , enjoy reading , don't forget to review**

**Sorry I didn't proof read, to busy watching the brownlows ,love the dresses!**

**becxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! **

**This is the 2****nd**** last chapter, the last chapter is going to be happy and you'll also get that one today!**

**YIPPEE..**

**Please enjoy and please review, it makes my day, I love watching them…**

**Previously…**

_"angie I'm sorry" Brax said angie stopped him from talking._

_"stop !" Angela whispered harshly, "brax I haven't been honest with you and I cant keep this from you" she whispered , Brax nodded not expecting what she was about to say,_

_'when dad landed me in hospital i found out something" she began Brax once again nodded._

_"I was pregnant with twins" she blurted out wincing as she waited for braxes reaction._

**BRING IT ON! **

**3****rd**** POV**

A deafening silence followed, you could hear a pin drop. Brax's mouth went agape and his eyes widened ,his eyes going cloudy.

"What?" Brax questioned absolutely dumbfounded

"I was… I was pregnant with tw..twins " she stammered basically choking out her words because of the tears threatening to fall,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he yelled, rage and sadness laced through the angering tone he used

"Because I was scared!" she yelled back

"That's no excuse !" he barked back walking away

"BRAX!" she yelled after him

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

…

"Hey case?" Ruby said

"Yes Rubes?" he questioned in a mock posh voice

"Can you take me to the cliffs ,there's something I gotta do" she asked him sweetly, Casey nodded knowing exactly where she wanted to go ,

"OK , but on the condition we get to walk along the beach after woulds" he asked her , and Ruby nodded,

"Lets go!" she exclaimed, looking back ,"Come on slow coach!"

…

Walking up the cliffs again felt like a lifetime ago , each step a climb to the top, each second another working hour.

"Hey mummy" Ruby whispered and knelt down in front of the grave

"I've missed you so so much.." She continued on

"Please take care of my baby sister, she must be adorable, tell her i.. Iove her" Her lips began to quiver and she let out a heart wrenching sob

"Mummy ,I don't know how im supposed to rebuild all the relationships that I had before, my life's a mess!" she choked out, like she was expecting a reply, she bit her bottom lip in a bid to hold her emotions back but it didn't work, she nodded her head down. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she cried into Caseys arms letting all her feelings out.

…

Sitting on the end of the pier, legs dangling over the edge, cargos rolled up and just staring into the water.

A reflection of himself just shone through the water shining back to himself, he was devastated ,he'd lost his child 20 years ago ye was only grieving now , what type of person does this make him?

"Charlie, I'm finally happy, why did this have to happen?" Brax pleading trying to get an answer back.

…

The silk-soft sand was warm. Its honey-gold grains gleamed in the sunlight, my feet sinking into the sand she longed for so much.

**RUBY POV**

Me and Casey were enjoying our silent walk along the beach when Casey stopped walking and tugged me back, I turned to face him, his blue eyes gained its shine a twinkle that attracted me to him in the first place.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked me ,I looked around a raised my eyebrows,

"The beach?" I shrugged my shoulders in confusion

"no I know that but where on the beach?"

then it dawned on me, this was where me and Casey kissed for the first time , my cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, I picked up one of my mums habits a while ago and nodded my head down, he moved his right thumb underneath my chin and lifted it me up, a smile that made my heart melt.

"no need to get embarrassed" he whispered to me, his head knelt down to my level , I tilted my head to the side and shut my eyes.

His lips grazed my mine, he pulled away but I wanted more of him, I latched my lips onto his, tingles running down my spine, something I missed so dearly, the passionate kiss that I once shared with Casey Braxton ,I was sharing once again ,like a true fairytale…

**Casey POV**

At the first kiss I felt something melt inside me that hurt in an exquisite way. All my longings, all my dreams and sweet anguish, all the secrets that slept deep within me came awake, everything was transformed and enchanted, everything made sense.

**Ok, yes that** **was short, but I have a few happy surprises in stall for the next and last chapter, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I cant wait to write it.**

**Please review xxx **


	14. always have and always will

**2 in one day, Last chapter, skipping 6 months, thank you so much for reading…**

**A/N at the end of the chapter**

**Enjoy…**

**6 months later**

**3****rd**** POV**

Finally the day everyone had been waiting for, Brax and Ricky's wedding, everything was going great, Ruby was settling in great and her and Casey are stronger than ever, Bianca and Heath are expecting a baby girl in 3 months, Kyle and Tamara are happy and have finally gotten everyone's blessings to be together, Angela was dating new doctor Nate cooper and they were getting on great, Cheryl was happy all her boys were happy and she had finally given up gambling and she wasn't a drunk anymore, she drank alcohol but not like before, Tamara and Ruby were great friends.

After 6 short months of wedding shopping, the day was finally here; the two unlikely from Mangrove River were getting married to each other.

She slipped on her white dress, it was absolutely perfect, finding the one in one shot is basically impossible but this was the only dress that stood out for Ricky. It had a sweetheart neckline with a gathered bust; under the bust was a bead embellishment that went around the dress. It had a natural waistline and was sleeveless, the floor length chiffon added a beautiful silhouette wedding dress that showed Ricky's features. Her hair was done in Taylor swift lookalike curls pulled back so there was no hair on her face, a starfish clip holding the top half of her hair together preventing it from falling. On her feet she had an anklet ring instead of shoes, it was beaded with white and clear beads and had a diamond flower on the front of the ankle.

Her makeup was beautiful and simple at the same time, she had a light copper Smokey eye effect to bring out her blue eyes, her eye liner was thin and had a tiny wing, The blush used was a beautiful light pink peachy color, and a hot pink Revlon color burst lip gloss. Angela did the girls nails a simple French tip in glitter, Ricky's was done with a shimmer glitter going down halfway.

She looked into the mirror and smiled, she never thought she was going to get married, especially to Brax, this was her dream come true. There was a knock on her bedroom door and her dad walked in , his eyes becoming cloudy as he saw his daughter who he was going to give away.

"My little princess" he whispered and gave her a hug, luckily they put waterproof mascara on but she blinked her tears away, "all grown up" he took her hand and walked her down the stairs of the Beach house where her mum and the girls were going to walk her down the aisle.

…

They gasped when she came into view and stared at her in awe, mouths agape.

"How does it look?" she asked

"You look beautiful" whispered Ruby

"Amazing" Tamara mumbled

"Wow" Bianca exclaimed ,Angela was absolutely speechless.

"Wow, you look stunning "she whispered and gave Ricky a hug.

The girls dresses were a beautiful aqua mint color, they had an empire silhouette with a halter neckline and a piece of fabric coming down the middle making it look elegant, the bust empire was gathered and the chiffon went till the floor. Their feet were barefoot with a toe ring.

The hairstyle Marilyn hose was very simple but it looked perfect with their dresses, It was loosely curled then pined to the side leaving the bangs on the right side.

Marilyn had used a MAC foundation that was Ruby's shade, with a very light BB cream on top, then a press powder to set the makeup. She then used an urban decay naked eye shadow primer to prime her eyelids, then added a brown copperish eyeshadow for a Smokey eye effect. Then she used a peachy colour blush and bronzer to add abit of color to her cheeks , then went on the falsies eyelash's, after that Marilyn used Maybelline illegal length mascara to thicken and lengthen her lash's, then a layer of baby lips to finish the look off.

She did the same to Tamara but with a different colour foundation and bb cream to match Tamara's tanned olive colour skin tone. Then she used a sheer colored baby lips to bring out the blush she used.

Bianca's makeup was the exact same as Ruby's but she had a light pink Revlon lip gloss as she was older and it bring out the shine pregnancy gave her. Angelas makeup was the same as Tamara's but with a darker lipcolour.

"Let's get you married!" squealed Bianca, "after a glass of champagne for all you jokers" she smiled.

…

The boys had spent the whole morning setting up the ceremony and reception area, the ceremony was in a secluded area of the beach, where the sand was white and the waves were calmer with turquoise icy blue water. There was a path that had fire coming out of poles where there was the sandy aisle; Ricky didn't want the whole red carpet aisle thingy. Lilies were lined in-between each fire pole. There were seats for the guests wrapped with a light blue aqua ribbon just to add abit of elegance.

Brax's attire wasn't exactly a suit, more a formalish shirt with dress pants, the dress pants were his grey ones with a white shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had a Lillie on his shirt. His best man was Heath and his bare commoners as Brax would call them were Kyle, Casey and Sam. They were also wearing the same attire only because the weather was too hot.

…

She walked down the aisle, a stop and step notion, her arms linked with her fathers for the last time before she is no longer his to protect, a smile adorned her face and so did Brax's. The guests had never seen Ricky dressed dressed up like she had now. They stared in awe at the beautiful bride who was walking down to her prince charming with her king by her side.

Brax was struggling to keep his gob shut, he was mesmerized, probly drooling by now, he stared at his future wife in awe. He exhaled deeply , his heart was racing ,beating against his chest so hard, anyone in a silent room could hear it. An eye to eye grin formed on his face than he couldn't discard if he wanted, he was happy, finally he was happy.

Ricky's breath was hitched into her throat, she was so excited yet nervous she'd forgotten to get to the aisle she had to breathe. Somehow the wedding had been forgotten, the only thing on her mind was Brax and her father who was clinging onto her for dear life, holding his daughter for the last time before he let the man she loved be the one to protect her in times of need. Her cheeks began to sting from the impact her smile was putting on her cheeks, but it didn't discard the smile on her face.

Stepping in front of Brax ,she turned to her father, her eyes watering as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You can let go now daddy" she mumbled into his ear ,he nodded and walked down and sat beside mum. Brax entwined her hands in his,

"You look Hot" he whispered, her smile grew more and she replied,

"and you look very sexy" she whispered back.

…

Soon enough it was time for the vows and ring exchange. The minister nodded at Brax, "Darryl" and then Brax began, the man knew how to make me cry tears were already brewing.

"Erica Lilly Sharpe" he begun and everyone chuckled when they saw the face she pulled.

"I never expected to ever get where I am now, standing at the altar, let alone standing here with you, because I did get threatened if I made a move on you I would never walk again." He chuckled

"Anyway ,im not good at this, I can't begin to tell you how much I love you, because words can't describe how much i love you, that's impossible.

You've helped me through so much and i thank you for that. Our relationship was never ladidadah , and the fact I told you I loved you a few seconds before you told me it was over, just a few hours after I woke up from a coma and it was in a hospital just proves it." Everyone let out a laugh and so did Ricky, who shook her head.

"Today in front of all these people, our friends and family I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

A fighting tear that Ricky did not want to fall fell , a stray tear tumbling down her cheek, sniffs were heard from the bridal party as they heard Brax speak, he turned around to Heath and took the ring from his hand, a beautiful white gold band, he slid it up her left finger.

"With this ring I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives."

He finished a stray tar rolling down his cheek and another from Ricky's. The minister nodded to Ricky, she turned around and took the ring from Angela.

"Darryl James Braxton" she begun smugly, a small giggle escaping her lips as Brax bowed his head down shaking it.

"Ok we both have names that have been shortened, Like you, I never expected to be here especially with you. I had a massive crush on you and I was crushed when I was told you didn't like me back, I locked myself in my bedroom and cried. Not one of my finest moments." She giggled and a chuckle left a few peoples lips at her words

"I've become a different person because of you and not in a bad way, like anyone would expect, more in a good way, through and through im a much happier person with you in my life and im so excited to spend the rest of my days with you.

Today in front of all our friends and family I promise to Love what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. There is little to say that you haven't already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute." Another tear fell from her eyes.

"With this ring I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep." She ended

"With the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you" he began but Brax interrupted him, "can I kiss her already?" he asked and the minister nodded , Brax pulled her into him and gave her a passionate kiss, a very heated kiss lets say, "GET A ROOM!" one of the riverboys yelled, Brax just kissed her harder.

…

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Braxton" Alf announced, Brax and Ricky walked in and they were swarmed by congratulations, The lookout looked amazing, a big tree was in the middle and lanterns were hanging from it, cushions were swarmed everywhere and a massive cake was somewhere.

Once Brax and Ricky were left alone they sat on a branch of the tree kissing, once they broke apart she looked into his eyes, "I have something I want to tell you" Ricky whispered Brax just nodded,

"I'm pregnant" she whispered Brax pulled apart and his eyes widened a smile was on Ricky's face,

"your pregnant" he whispered a smile on his face ,she nodded ,

"we're having a baby" she whispered and he pulled her in for yet another kiss

…

'let's get the bride and groom off that branch in the tree and get them to do their first dance" he yelled through the microphone, after Brax and Ricky jumped of the branch, yes very unladylike but oh well.

Their hands joined and they started to sway along the floor to I turn to you Christina Aguilera.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you always have and always will" hhe whispered back

**HAPPY ENDINGS ALL ROUND! I cant thank all my reviewers and readers, you've all made this story ** **happen and I cant thank you enough.**

**Thank you to all my guests, castlefrindgerreader, delta , Andrea , JS, krissy , TVB, Chloe, emilykylieparker, bethanybraxton, merisa, kylesangel3, and anyone who I missed for the reviews!**

**Also a big thank you to Bethany Braxton, KazaMaree and placement for favouriting this story and another thank you to Babyblue2411 ,bethanybraxton, Broniieee, KazaMaree, Lilkcb06, McAtlantis276, Placement, castlefrindgerreader, lazza77, love is only a dream, lpmkonjibhuvgycftxdrzseawq and xDonnaLoux for following this story….**

**Anyways For those who are interested I have 4 other story's now, Blinded by the doubt a story about Darryl Braxton, really im gonna be a daddy a chax story but I am abit writer block on that so if you have any ideas PM them or review them. Love and War which you'll find out when you read it and a story that I have an idea about which I want to add now but I need a name, I have an idea though…**

**Once again a big thank you to all the 5,064+ people who have looked or read this story.**

**Please check out my story's and again thank you! **


End file.
